C-evo
C-evo (a.k.a. Civilization-evolution) is a game similar to Civilization II. The game was written in the Delphi programming language with the main programming done by Steffen Gerlach. The source code is in the public domain, but the graphics are freeware. Gameplay C-evo is an empire building game, dealing with the history of humans from antiquity into the future. This includes aspects of exploration and expansion, war and diplomacy, cultivation and pollution, industry and agriculture, research and administration. Players must constantly make decisions such as whether and where to build cities, roads, irrigation, and fortresses, whether to form an alliance with a neighboring country or risk attacking it, and whether to devote resources to education/research/production, warfare, or the well-being of the populace. A successful player manages to find a balance among these choices. The game starts with the development of the wheel, and ends when the first player has successfully constructed the first off-planet spaceship headed to the Solar System. As the game progresses, the player finds that the building of factories, for example, leads to increased pollution, which must be cleaned up and could be eliminated through development of cleaner technologies. The game can be played in Single or Multiplayer (hotseat) or Supervisor mode against 1 to 15 computer-controlled players, human players, or both. It does have a limited client–server architecture, and can be played easily over either a LAN or the WWW using Microsoft's Remote Desktop Protocol when the game is run from a game server. AIs available In addition to the standard AI that comes with C-Evo, a number of different AIs (programs that play C-Evo) with different strategies are available for C-Evo; most of these links are direct links to the files to download: * Seti AI 0.3 Strongest AI for C-Evo * ASAI v07.07b * Crystal AI for Cevo 1.1.1 Passive, good for beginners. * Capital AI for Cevo 1.04 * AI_UO This is not a direct download link * kIAi version 0.01 * CivSeed AI 0.101 * Shah AI v00.01 Has bugs, especially on small maps. Strategy As with the official civ games, there are a variety of strategies possible. Resources On the [http://www.c-evo.org C-evo webpage], the game, its source code, AI modules, player contributions such as many additional nations, maps, mods, and utilities are available. The game has an open AI interface, which means the player can replace the standard AI contained in the package with other AI algorithms, either for all nations or for individual nations. The documentation of the AI's DLL-interface is available from the project homepage. There is also an AI development kit. Game mechanics *''C-evo by design,'' is completely deterministic: Its randomness lies in what the map looks like, where each player starts and what the player(s) choose to do. An inferior unit cannot randomly defeat a superior unit—the superior unit must take enough damage before it can be defeated. Similarly, If a player were to reload a saved game, the outcome of a unit attacking the same enemy unit in the same way will always remain the same. There are no random events, goodie-huts, or random rewards for exploration. *''C-evo by design,'' AIs play by the same rules as humans and cannot cheat by bending the rules. The game engine does not distinguish between AI and human players. *In C-evo, a given town does not contribute to research until it has a town hall. *''C-evo by design,'' a unit design must be created by a player and researched before a unit can be built. All unit designs have trade-offs allowed between qualities (for example, mobility vs. attack power). As a game progresses, scientific advancements unlock additional unit capabilities. Only a few research advances will allow construction of a unit immediately, whereas in Civilization II, units are made available for construction when their required advances are made. *Building the spaceship requires scarce special resources. Without access to territory containing these resources, the game cannot be won. *Unlike Civilization II, the player can not immediately apply advances traded from other nations. Additional research is necessary to achieve the new technology. *Unlike Civilization II, irrigation does not require a nearby sea or river. *A stealth aircraft can not be attacked until a spy plane is in the same area as the stealth plane, sees the plane, and then other planes can attack it. See also * C-evo HOWTO - a tutorial for playing C-evo geared for someone who has never played any of the Civilization games before (and well worth reading even for those who have, because C-evo is NOT extremely like Civ2!) * C-evo forum - an alternative to the official C-evo forum, primarily for discussing content of this wiki but open to all questions and ideas External links * [http://www.c-evo.org C-evo homepage] * IRC channel at irc.forestnet.org (channel #cevo) category:C-evo